Stories: The Ring's Curse
Plot Richard decides to show some of his ice tricks he learnt from the Winter Ring to his other friends, until Kyoji warns him that the ring is a curse created by Blizzard, the Ancient Ninja of God-Ice. Richard and his friends must work together with Kyoji to confront Blizzard and find a way to lift the curse of the Winter Ring. Cast *Richard *Torchy *Kernely *Pealy *Jay *Blovy *Corolla * Green Shadow * Bonk Choy * Re-Peat Moss * Starcade * Kyoji * Blizzard * Earthquake * Tornado * Wildfire * Thunderstorm Story In his house, Richard and his friends are bored. *'Corolla:' Hey, Rick. What can we do? *'Richard:' Let me think... *gets an idea* I know! I'll show you ice tricks! *'Kernely:' Whoa! What are they? *'Richard:' Let's go downstairs! *'Kernely:' Okay, but first, didn't you already show them before? *'Richard:' Yeah, but I've decided to do it again. *'Kernely:' Oh, okay. Everyone heads downstairs. Richard then sets up a target. *'Richard:' Watch. Richard creates a snowflake blade. *'Richard:' See this? This is a snowflake blade. It works like Blade's cutting blades, but has a chance to freeze a target. Richard throws the blade at the target. The target freezes. *'Corolla:' That's cool! *'Torchy:' Amazing! *'Blovy:' That's pretty rad, man! *'Pealy:' Awesome! *'Richard:' Thanks! Want to see more? *'Torchy:' Yep. *'Kernely:' Yes! *'Jay:' Definitely. *'Corolla:' Yes! I'm excited for more! *'Richard:' Okay! Richard sets up targets resembling Re-Peat Boss, Bright Spark, Dr. Zack, and Jacqueline, then grabs his Ice Sword. He swings his sword at the targets, creating ice beams that damage them. *'Jay:' That is nice. *'Kernely:' Oh my gosh, so cool!! *'Corolla:' 10/10! *'Blovy:' YEAH! Go Richard! *'Pealy:' I'm impressed. *'Richard:' Wow, thanks. I'll show you more! Richard continues to show ice tricks to his friends. After a while, they get bored. *'Jay:' Hey, Rick, can we go do something else? *'Blovy:' What he said. *'Richard:' But...hey, wait! I can show my tricks to my other friends like Green Shadow, Starcade, etc. *'Kernely:' Good idea. *'Pealy:' Agreed. *'Torchy:' *nods* *'Corolla:' To be honest, that sounds like a good idea. *'Blovy:' Agree with everyone else. *'Richard:' 'Kay then. The gang heads upstairs. *'Kernely:' But if we're gonna see your other friends, then where are they? Meanwhile, in the L.E.A.F. Headquarters, Green Shadow, Bonk Choy, Re-Peat Moss and Starcade are playing SSB4. Starcade wins another match. * Starcade: '''And bam! Woo hoo! I win again! * '''Bonk Choy: '''No way! Are you a god at games or something? * '''Re-Peat Moss: '''TRICKY, but I love it! * '''Starcade: ''*giggles* Well...I don't know. Why do you think that? * '''Green Shadow: '''I guess after all this time, we still can't beat you. * '''Starcade: '''What can I say? I'm the Champion of Eitbit. Come on, let's play another round! ''*winks* * Green Shadow, Bonk Choy and Re-Peat Moss: 'Yeah! ''While the four friends play another match of SSB4, Kyoji is reading up books on elemental ninja legends. * 'Kyoji: '''And with one powerful ice sword, he slain the Armadragon. From its remains, he scavenged a powerful artifact known as the Flame Crystal. Interesting... ''Kyoji hears someone knocking the door. While Green Shadow, Bonk Choy, Re-Peat Moss and Starcade continue playing their game, Kyoji goes to answer the door. Outside the door is Richard and his friends. * 'Kyoji: '''Richard Melon, good to see you. And your friends too. *'Richard: Oh, hello! I'm not just here to say hello. I'm also coming here to show you ice tricks! *'Kyoji: '''Ice tricks? Interesting, did you learn the ways of Fridjitzu and become an ice ninja? *'Richard:' No, it's from my Winter Ring. *'Kyoji: Winter Ring? I think I've heard that name somewhere. Anyway, please come in, everyone. Kyoji lets Richard and his friends enter the L.E.A.F. Headquarters. Green Shadow pauses the game as she sees them come in. * 'Green Shadow: '''Richard and friends? * '''Starcade: '''Huh, what brings them here? * '''Kyoji: '''Richard wants to show us some of his ice tricks. *'Richard: Yeah, that's right. *'Bonk Choy: '''Magic tricks? *'Re-Peat Moss: No, ice tricks. Are they TRICKY? *'Green Shadow: '''I don't know. We'll see. *'Richard: But before I show you, is there a good spot somewhere? *'Green Shadow: '''Well, there is a training room for heroes in the headquarters. You can show your ice tricks there. This way. ''The gang goes into the training room. * Green Shadow: 'There, you're good to go! *'Richard: Thanks! Oh, and can you set the targets up? *'Green Shadow: '''Sure. Re-Peat Moss, activate the targets! *'Re-Peat Moss: You got it! Re-Peat Moss presses several buttons, causing targets of several villains to appear. * 'Bonk Choy: '''Oooh, neat! What kind of ice tricks will you show us, Richard? *'Richard: Well... Watch. Richard swings his sword at each target, creating ice beams that damage the targets and freeze some of them. * Green Shadow: 'Impressive. * '''Bonk Choy: '''Whoa! I know Kyoji has done these before but they're still awesome! * '''Re-Peat Moss: '''TRICKY but awesome. * '''Starcade: '''You go, Richard! *'Richard: Thanks! Do you want to see another...? While the others cheer on Richard to show some more of his ice tricks, Kyoji sees the Winter Ring on Richard's leaf. * Kyoji: 'Of course...the Winter Ring. Now I remember. ''*to everyone else* Everyone, stop! There's something important I have to tell you about that ring of yours, Richard. *'''Richard: What's that? *'Kyoji: '''Before I get to that, tell me something. Where did you get this Winter Ring from? *'Richard:' Well, I got it from a snowpile when it was summertime for some reason. *'Kyoji: I thought so. Blizzard would be the kind of person who do that. *'Bonk Choy: '''Blizzard? Who's that again? *'Kyoji: 'Blizzard, the Ancient Ninja of God-Ice. He's the creator of the Winter Ring. *'Bonk Choy: 'What?! *'Kyoji: 'Let me explain. You see, Richard, that Winter Ring is a curse. It's one of the many Winter Rings Blizzard has created and spread across the multiverse. *'Starcade: 'Why would he do this? *'Kyoji: 'As Ancient Ninja of God-Ice, Blizzard wants to uphold that title by spreading his secrets of ice and snow to the other regions and dimensions of the multiverse through the Winter Rings. While the Winter Ring gives you ice powers, the powers and effects of the Winter Ring fuse with your plant cells once you wear them, which means that the Winter Ring stays with you forever. The curse isn't active yet, but once it is activated, Blizzard will be the one in control of your ice powers, not you. You should never have worn that Winter Ring without knowing more about it first. *'Richard: Wait, what? *'Kyoji: '''I'm saying that the Winter Ring has left a curse on you. I know that is a lot to take in, but it's true. Do you want to get rid of this curse before experiencing it yourself? *'Richard:' Yes. *'Kyoji: Good. However, I can't lift the curse and neither can you. Only Blizzard can do that since he's the one who created the Winter Ring you have in the first place. We'll have to fight him and get him to lift the curse. *'''Richard: Alright, I'm fine with that. *'Torchy:' I'm assuming he's weak to fire, huh? *'Kyoji: '''Yes, but he's not alone. He currently dwells in a cave with the other Ancient Ninjas of the God-Elements. We should get going there. *'Richard:' Okay. *'Green Shadow: You guys are leaving? *'Kyoji: '''Yes, I'm taking Richard and his friends to the cave. I'm going to help him lift the curse. *'Green Shadow: 'Understood. *'Starcade: 'Stay safe. *'Kyoji: 'I will. Let's go, Richard. ''Richard and his friends follow Kyoji to the cave where the Ancient Ninjas of the God-Elements live in. * 'Kyoji: '''If I recall correctly, the cave should be somewhere around the outskirts of Echo Creek. Hmm...this way. ''*makes a turn into the forest* *'''Richard: Who are the other Ancient Ninjas of the God-Elements Blizzard is with? *'Kyoji: '''Tsunami, Earthquake, Tornado, Wildfire and Thunderstorm. Tsunami left after remembering that she is Akasha's mother, but the other five still remain as villains. They're a dangerous threat to the outside world. *'Richard:' Huh, Wildfire sounds pretty scary. But I can do it! *'Kyoji: I wouldn't say that they're scary, but they're rather very dangerous. There's a reason why they're named after natural disasters. The gang arrives at the cave with locked gates a while later. * 'Kyoji: '''There, that's the cave. *'Richard: How do we get through? *'Kyoji: '''Hold it right there, let's not get to breaking down the gates that quickly. Allow me to take care of this. ''Kyoji knocks on the gates. The gates open, revealing a muscular man with black hair, a dark skin tone and white ninja robes. Kyoji recognizes him immediately. * Kyoji: 'Earthquake? * '''Earthquake: '''Long time no see, Kyoji. And who are these weird plants? * '''Kyoji: '''They're my friends. What about it? * '''Earthquake: '''Whatever. You should know that no non-Ancient Ninja is allowed in this cave. Now state your business with us quickly, I don't have all day. * '''Kyoji: '''Actually, I'm here because I need to talk to Blizzard. * '''Earthquake: '''Blizzard, but why? * '''Kyoji: '''I need to help my friend here with something. Richard, show him the Winter Ring. ''Richard shows Earthquake the ring. * 'Earthquake: '''So you're telling me, you came here to ask Blizzard to help this melon lift the curse that the Winter Ring inflicted on him? * '''Kyoji: '''Yes. * '''Earthquake: '''Blizzard isn't interested in dealing with this nonsense, so leave. *'Kernely: Nope. No matter what, we've got to lift the curse. *'Earthquake: '''Oh, is that so? I would back off right now if I were any of you chumps, you wouldn't want to know what's coming for you next. ''*pounds his fists* *'Richard:' So it looks like it's time to fight, then. *'Earthquake: '''So you want to fight then? Fine, you asked for it! ''Earthquake quickly charges towards Richard before dealing an uppercut, sending him flying into a wall. Kyoji draws the Sword of Elementia and charges towards Earthquake, who knocks the sword out of his hands. Earthquake proceeds to leap at Kyoji, who dodges him with ease. As Earthquake makes his landing, he causes a massive earthquake that causes Richard's friends to trip and fall. Before Earthquake can continue attacking, Kyoji fires a powerful ice wave at his fists, freezing them firmly to the ground. * Earthquake: 'What's this? * '''Kyoji: '''That shall hold him. Earthquake won't be stuck like this for long, so we must act fast. Now is our time to strike. ''Richard and his friends attack Earthquake. However, Earthquake quickly breaks out of the ice with his super strength and dodges the attacks. He proceeds to throw boulders at them, sending most of Richard's friends flying into a wall. *'''Richard: Okay, now it's time to get serious. Kyoji! Let's do an ice combo! *'Kyoji: '''Sure thing. ''Kyoji and Richard perform an ice combo against Earthquake, freezing him completely. *'Richard:' Did we defeat him? Suddenly, the ice around Earthquake quickly melts down. Before Richard can react, he gets blasted into a wall by a fireball. * Kyoji: 'Who threw that fireball? * '???: 'It's me, Wildfire. ''Out from the cave emerges a yellow-haired guy wearing red-orange ninja robes with fire decorations, who was the one who shot the fireball at Richard. Kyoji recognizes him. * 'Earthquake: '''Thanks for that just now. * '''Wildfire: '''No problem, dude. * '''Kyoji: '''Wildfire? * '''Wildfire: '''Hey, hey, look who it is! Kyoji, the one and only ninja we've been longing to burn down! * '''Kyoji: '''Well, don't get your hopes up. That's not going to happen. * '??? #1: 'Oh yeah? * '??? #2: 'That can, will and shall happen to you. ''A woman with long white hair and fair skin wearing a Japanese dress and a guy with blonde spiky hair wearing black ninja robes with lightning designs emerge from the cave. Kyoji recognizes them too. * 'Kyoji: '''Tornado and Thunderstorm? * '''Tornado: '''Yeah, did you miss us? * '''Thunderstorm: '''We know you're here for Blizzard. We have a message from Blizzard to deliver to you and your friends. *'Corolla: Oh boy, here we go again. *'Thunderstorm: '''Here's his message for you. Tornado, deliver it. *'Tornado: Sure thing. Tornado fires several powerful wind blasts at Richard's friends. Kyoji manages to deflect them away with his sword, but the wind blasts send Richard's friends flying into a wall. *'''Corolla: Ouch... *'Richard:' Alright, that's it. Richard throws snowflake blades at Tornado and Thunderstorm. Tornado dodges by flying around at high speeds while Thunderstorm fires electric blasts that counters the snowflake blades. * '''Thunderstorm: '''Hmph, easy. * '''Tornado: '''How dare you attempt to hurt a pretty lady like me? Category:Stories Category:Stories by PeaVZ108 Category:Stories by Chilly Bean BAM! Category:Pages without links